Percy Jackson and the Kanes
by Kitkatrox
Summary: Percy's mind has been tampered with Set and now his gaining extraordinary power. The Gods ask for help. Percy has an Egyptian half-sister. His mom is a daughter of Chaos but hasn't told anyone until now. What will happen to Percy if they can't find Set and Sally has no idea what's happening to Percy?
1. Chapter 1

**Same as it was before but Percy's having dreams of Set, he didn't get kidnapped**

**Chapter 1**

**Apollo, Artemis and Percy? Apollo's point of view**

"Hi kids!" I said laughing at the sea of shocked, confused, happy, uncomfortable and ecstatic faces of my kids. "Hey dad!"

"Ah there you are Lea. How ya doin'?" Leah, one of my younger kids, grinned while she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, "I'm awesome!" She said,

"Lea, tell me something I don't know 'course you're awesome you're related to me." Everyone gave a short laugh to that. "Annabeth is teaching me history and all about the type of monsters there are and Piper and Hazel are taking it in turns to teach me about my powers." I creased my brow, furrowing my eyebrows, "Whose teaching you sword fighting then?"

"I am," I turned around and saw Jason walking to our group sword still in hand. "Nice to see you Lord Apollo."

"Same, why isn't Percy teaching sword-fighting?" Everyone sighed, "He's in the arena, has been in the arena all week none stop since the attack last week and he got knocked out."

"That's not fair! They took him from behind!" Leah shouted. "Don't worry I'll talk some sense into him." I swore in ancient Greek and started for the sword arena.

"Apollo!" I pulled up short. Artemis? What was she doing here? Where were her hunters? "What are you doing here Arty?" She growled. Gods she really didn't like that nickname. "Visiting. What are you doing here?"

"Also visiting." An idea popped into my head, "Arty does Percy even remotely listen to you?" She seemed surprised at the question, "Sometimes and depends on the subject."

"Come on we have to get to the training arena."

"Why?"

"Something's up with Percy."

"You sensed it too?"

"If you're talking about the visions of Percy trying to destroy Olympus and having the massive aura of someone more powerful than the Gods. Yep so we need to go find him now." We took off running and as we reached the entrance to the arena, we abruptly stopped running and stared in awe.

**Artemis's point of view**

Percy was alone in the arena and it looked like it had been that way for at least a few hours because his clothes were literally dripping with sweat and that was saying something considering he was only wearing cargo shorts and a thin t-shirt. Littering the floor, were wooden, steel and celestial bronze training dummies, all with massive holes and cuts in them. "Hay Perce;" He turned around, eyes blazing ready to cut Apollo up until he saw it was Apollo and I. The look in his eyes made us both flinch and we were Gods! "Wanna go for a walk with us?"

Apollo can be so naïve. He simply nodded, put Riptide into pen form and shoved it in his pocket. As he was leaving the arena he waved his hand and all the broken training dummies started to repair themselves. Neither one of us mentioned it but we were openly staring at him. Percy started to squirm and say, "Um what's-"

"How did you do that?" As always Apollo the idiot God, "Do what?" He stared at him like he was mental so I helped him, "What Apollo means is how did you just fix the training dummies with like a flick of your hand?" Percy suddenly looked startled like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, uh, in my dreams there's this man called Set and he said his being messing with my head and unlocked my 'extraordinary powers' that at least rival a God so I tried it out." I must have looked either startled or murderous so he quickly added, "I only remember the dream an hour ago." Thunder rumbled in the distance the moment he Percy stopped talking. I grumbled, "This is the fifth meeting in a week and it's only Wednesday." Since me and Apollo are twins we had a conversation with our eyes.

Apollo- How did this Set get him in his dreams?

Artemis- How would I know? I don't exactly stalk him.

Apollo- Okay, I say we take him to the council.

Artemis- Fine, but Zeus won't be happy.

Apollo- One, when is Zeus really happy? And two, he'd be more annoyed if we didn't tell him. Three) if he has power to rival a God I think Zeus will be happy.

Artemis- Fair point, let's go.

We flashed to the Throne room. "APOLLO! ARTEMIS! WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT PERSEUS JACKSON TO THE COUNCIL MEETING?"

"Father we have an important announcement that concerns a certain Perseus Jackson."

"What?" Zeus sounded irritated; I wonder what Hera did this time. "Percy's been having dreams?"  
"So?"

"Apparently Set has been visiting him and his unlocked Percy's extraordinary powers that could at least rival… a God"

"Is this true boy?"

"Well Lord Zeus that's what he told me."

"Damn it. It had to be this week didn't it? Of course they couldn't have done it last week!" Athena furiously whispered to herself, "Care to enlighten us on your obvious ranting?" I asked from across the room, she glared and everyone especially Hermes and Apollo chuckled. "Set is the Egyptian god of Chaos and evil."

"Ha I knew they couldn't be trusted!" Shouted Ares jumping from his throne, I glared at him. Apollo grinned, "What are you happy about Apollo?"

"Hermes now owes me fifty drachma."

"Sorry but we never swore of the Styx." Hermes grinned evilly, "You (place whatever you think Apollo said here)!"

"Athena why is this week important anyway?"

"The damn Egyptians just signed a peace treaty with us."

"Oh, so what should we do about Percy and these stupid Egyptians?"

Zeus answered, "Percy should go back to Camp and tell us if he has anymore powers or dreams. And for the Egyptians we'll show them but first we have to capture Set and I know who the perfect people for the job are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone say thanks 2 PJandLGequalsLove she's an awesome help on the story **

**if anyone has a good idea plz PM me **

Sadie's POV

Gods carter is being annoying. Oh yeah I'd better start at the beginning. We'd just got back from dealing with some pretty nasty monsters and we were standing in front of Brooklyn house when my favourite person appears in front of the doors. Anubis looking (Think of the most awesome looking person x 100) "What are you doing here Anubis?"

Carter was glaring at him. What was his problem? "Your father sent me to, how did he put it, babysit you and your trainees." Anubis sadly wasn't joking.

"WHAT!" Carter exploded. Weird normally I was the one having temper tantrum and both the boys must of realized this to and turned to look at me, "What? I can't be mildly civilized for a change?"

Carter looked at me shocked and Anubis looked confused. This was getting awkward fast, "How about we go inside?"

The boys came out of their daze and followed me in. "I'm going to change, play nice." As I walked away, I could hear grumbling, probably Carter saying I wasn't the boss and Anubis saying he's a 3000 year old God. They started talking about something and I wanted to know what it was so I concentrated on the clothes I wanted to wear and two seconds later I was wearing them. Naïve boys thought I won't listen in? Ha!

I listened to them for a minute, they were talking about the Gods and things in the Duat (anyone say boring?) when they got up and started walking outside. I couldn't hear them anymore. Oh great now I had to crawl! They were on the balcony so I quickly but super quietly crawled across the hall and sat behind the door so now I should be able to hear their conversation. "Sadie we know you're behind the door," Damn should have hid behind the table. Uh well I was caught. But there was a rule I learnt a long time ago.

Never admit to anything!

"Oh hi Carter, Anubis I thought you would in the hall."

"If that's what you thought how comes you tried to listen to our conversation."

"I would never do that."

"Sadie-" Carter tried to talk but Anubis cut him off, "Turn towards the hall now!" What! We turned but we were still confused until a blinding white light came from behind us. "Hello Anubis."

"Hello Zeus." Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Anubis POV

This was great. Osiris/Julius had told me I was 'babysitting' Carter and Sadie (Sadie I was pretty much okay with but Carter wouldn't stop glaring at me, wonder what that's about?) then damn Zeus, Poseidon and Hades appear. They must be in bad trouble to consider asking us 'lowly, stupid idiotic Egyptian gods' as they put it last time we saw them.

"Um Anubis, do you who these people are?" Asked Carter, I winced ready for Zeus to smack him or something but he did nothing. "Carter and Sadie Kane I am Zeus, ruler of the skies and king of the Gods. These are my brothers Poseidon, ruler of the seas, and Hades, ruler of the underworld." I rolled my eyes mentally. "Um sir, want do want from us?" Carter looked worried, on the one hand I can't blame him but on the other hand he's the damn pharaoh.

"It's a long story let's sit." Zeus clicked his fingers and six chairs and a small coffee table appeared. We all sat; Sadie and I both put our combat boots on the table, Carter sat rigid waiting for the bad news, Zeus and Hades sat the way a lawyer would in a courtroom and Poseidon was nervously twisting his trident. "So what do you need from us lowly, stupid idiotic Egyptians?" Sadie smirked at me and Carter looked shocked. "Watch it boy I could blast you any second." Why does everyone call me boy, I'm over 3000 years old! "Anyway…" Poseidon glared at Zeus, "We need helping finding Set." What! "What?" Sadie shouted, "Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Percy Jackson?"

"The Percy Jackson?"

"No, who is he?" Carter asked and Poseidon answered. "He defeated the Minotaur, Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and many others. He has defeated Hyperion, Gaea, Alcyoneous, Polybotes, as well as other Giants. He has also fought and defeated Kronos. He's the bearer of the Curse of Achilles and the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. He also beat Ares at age twelve.

'Sure does love to brag about that kid' I heard Zeus mutter. "What about him? He sounds awesome! Did he really beat Ares up?" Sadie was grinning like a five year old, did she like Percy? "Well Set has been messing with him in his dreams. Demigod dreams are pretty much the same as Ba trips. Somehow Set has released something in Percy and now he can't control his powers. We need to find Set and get him to put it right." Just then an Iris message appeared next to Hades. "Wow, Anubis you never told me you had a younger brother," Sadie whispered to me. "I don't," I whispered back. The boy looked about fourteen, part Italian maybe and had a resemblance to Hades. "Lord Zeus, Poseidon, dad," Knew it, "Percy… had a little accident." The boy cringed, Poseidon sighed, "What did he do now?"

"Um he's kinda developed fire powers."

"So?" Zeus rolled his eyes, "Well he burnt yours and Hera's cabins down." The sky outside turned suddenly dark and thunder rumbled close by, "WHAT! Poseidon finish up here! I'm going to see the boy!"

"No way Zeus! In this mood you'll kill my son, Hades wrap this meeting up!" There were two flashes of light and Zeus and Poseidon were gone leaving Hades annoyed, "Why'd they leave me?" He grumbled. "Stupid brothers, Nico can you patrol the Underworld today?" Nico rolled his eyes, "Sure dad." He waved his hand through the Iris message and vanished. "Will you help?"

"Sure I'm bored anyway but what about all the trainees?"

"Why can come too. Camp will be good for them."

"Cool."

"What's cool? Who's he and why is Anubis here? No offence Anubis?"

"Hi guys and Khepri to answer your questions everyone go pack we're going to Camp. That's Hades Greek God of the underworld and Anubis is here because his coming with us?"

"I'm doing what?"

"You're babysitting us so you have to come with us."

"Ugh let's get this over with."

thanks guys for readin i'll put the next chapter up within the week! the reason they're not freaks out it because Amos kept letting little bits of info about the Greeks slip :D keep calm and kept readin


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon's POV

Great Percy's lost control again, Zeus is mad, Nico's an awful babysitter and we left Hades to negotiate with Egyptians! Not one of the best ideas we've ever had. Damn it! "BOY! What did you do?" Zeus was running across the pavilion while people stared at him and me having to running after him. After this is over it would be pretty funny, two of the big three running at top speed towards some burning cabins and Percy and Nico frozen with buckets of water in their hands looking at each other like run or face Zeus? Zeus reached Percy first looking murderous. "Um it was an accident?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Percy what exactly happened?" I tried to calm my brother down. "I don't know. I was walking pass the cabins thinking about the new flaming arrows Apollo cabin will use in capture the flag and my hands caught fire. I tried to put them out but they're resistant to water and I accidently through a fire ball at the cabins." Just then the horn blew signalling we should all go to the amphitheatre. We got up and flashed to the amphitheatre too see Hades standing with Anubis, who had his arms and didn't look in one of his better moods right now, the Kane siblings and all their trainees. Zeus took his place next to Hades while I just sat down. "Demigods! These children are Egyptian magicians, blood of the Pharaohs." All the Athena kids started talking excitedly, "SILENCE! You can ask questions later. These children will be staying in Hermes cabin and helping with some matters." Aka Percy is some matters. "Please introduce yourself and if you want your parents." I sighed, "Hi I'm Carter, I'm 15 my dad is hosting Osiris he's Julius Kane." I could see the Athena cabin's eyes widen. Run Carter run. "I'm Sadie I'm 13 and Carter's my brother so etc etc."

"I'm Walt." Walt waved. "Alyssa." Alyssa waved. "Felix." Felix waved. "Jaz." Jaz waved. "Julian." Julian waved. They were others after that but in the end I just tuned out until it came to Anubis. "I'm Anubis, God of Death and Funerals." He and Nico would get along excellently; they even look alike as Sadie pointed out back at Brooklyn. Other people must have thought this too because they kept glancing back and forth between the two boys. "I'm Khepri, my dad's Amos, chief lector of the first Nome and my mom's Sally Jackson."

"What!" Percy was the first to react. He jumped up and ran to the girl. "What did you say?"

"My mom's Sally Jackson you got a problem with that? Who are you anyways?" Khepri crossed her arms. "Percy Jackson, my mom's also Sally Jackson."

"What!" It was Khepri's turn to shout. Percy was about to answer when all the shadows around us were drew into the middle of the amphitheatre and melted until they created a massive circle of darkness. A man stepped out. He's body was dark blue and covered in constellations. One of his eyes was a silvery moon and the other was a bright sun. Apollo and Artemis would love him. Just as I finished, the rest of the council flashed and when they saw the strange new person Athena knelt and Artemis and Apollo grinned. The strange man turned to all the Olympians, "I am Chaos creator of the Universe." He looked at us all then his gaze landed on Percy and Khepri, "There you are Nova, Aries, my grandchildren."

"WHAT!" We all shouted together.

everyone say thanks to PJandLGequalsLove who helped me with the story :D !


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalia's POV**

What? Percy has a sister? This guy's Chaos? Chaos just called Percy and Khepri his Grandkids?

**Nico's POV**

What the hell is going on?

**Sadie's POV**

What has my cousin done!

**Anubis's POV**

Awesome way to start the day

**Percy's POV**

I'M FREAKING OUT! Why is he calling me Aries? Who in their right mind who name me after my enemy God?

Khepri's POV

I have a brother. A mental family. A messed up life and now I'm the granddaughter to Chaos! This is one way to give Social workers nightmares for the rest of her life.

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy has a sister? What was Chaos saying about my son? Grandchildren!

**Zeus's POV**

Oh no, I was planning to have Jackson 'accidently' killed next week now his Chaos's grandson!

**Set's POV (Ha that's a surprise isn't it?)**

Brilliant! This is even better than I thought! :D Percy will never be able to figure out that he contains some of my essence! The Greeks won't know what hit them.

**Thalia's POV**

"Um sir…who are you talking to?" Percy really does have kelp for brains. "She didn't tell you?" Percy and Khepri looked at each other, "Who didn't tell us what?" Percy and Khepri said together. They looked at each other again and shock their heads. "Sally Jackson."

"What didn't our mom tell us apart from the fact I have a sister and Khepri has a brother?"

"Well Percy is it?" Percy nodded. "Your mother is my daughter."

"What!" Poseidon shouted. I couldn't blame him, this must be hard on the poor guy… god. "It true Sally wasn't born in New York like everyone thought, she was born in the void after the war."

"Someone please Iris message Sally!"

Iris appeared next to Athena, "What do you want Poseidon?"

"Iris message Sally Jackson in New York." She flicked her hand and Sally appeared baking a cake. "Oh hello Percy, everyone what are you doing? What's wrong?" Just then Paul walked in the door and saw us all, "Hello everyone. Sally what's going on?"

"I was just asking."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE CHAOS'S DAUGHTER?"

"Percy-"

"And I had a sister!" Sally sighed, "I'll explain in a minute." She grabbed Paul's arm and teleported to Camp. "Hi father." Our jaws dropped it was true. "I'm sorry for not telling both of you but it was for the greater good."

"You sound like someone from Harry Potter." Apollo mumbled, "Anyways, when you were born Percy there were assassins trying to eliminate anyone from Chaos's bloodline." Percy slightly softened, "but what about Khepri? Where does she come in?"

"They were still looking for us when Khepri was born."

"Khepri how old are you?"

"I'm 14, what about you?" (A/N Sadie is also 14 while Carter is 16, sorry about the last chapter, Carter is actually **16**! Same for Sadie but she's **14!**)

"18, so who's Khepri's dad?"

"Our uncle Amos, he is the chief lector."

"That's cool and everything but who are you?"

"I'm Carter and this is my sister Sadie-"

"The wonderfully awesome." I grinned; Sadie was younger, blonder version of me. I was liking her more and more. I saw Anubis trying to hide the fact he was grinning. It really was amazing how much him and Nico look like brothers even though they weren't related. Chaos coughed softly causing everyone to look at him, "Aries," Percy looked at him like 'what?', "Uh Percy, if you don't want your powers to accidently destroy Earth you have two options." Percy looked startled, "You can train with me in the void or Sally can train with you at camp." He turned to Khepri, "Nova," she gave him the same look as Percy, "Uh Khepri you can also train with whoever you like. I can either give you your full powers now or you can wait and get them naturally, your choice." Khepri thought about it for a minute then answered, "Um could I have my full powers now please I would like to at least keep up with my brother." Chaos grinned, "Of course." He clicked his fingers and a silvery white light emanated from Khepri. I heard Sally saying something about her father always being one for drama. Chaos sighed, "I'm sorry everyone but Luke need's my help."

Luke! I thought he was dead! Annabeth had the same idea. "I thought he was in the Underworld!" Everyone turned to look at Hades, "What?" He really didn't like being the center of attention much like Nico. Hermes gritted his teeth, "Where is my son?"

"Oh, I'll go check." Hades flashed out and appeared a minute later. "Hermes don't kill me but his not there."

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Hermes sprang at Hades and it took Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon and Hephaestus to pull him off. Chaos chuckled, "Do not worry Hermes he is in the void. He is the best solider in my army." Hermes calmed down and smiled until Percy collapsed screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apollo's POV**

We all ran to Percy including Chaos, "What wrong him with Apollo?" Poseidon asked in near hysterics. "I have no idea but physically he's fine." Suddenly a golden mist enveloped Percy. Chaos and Sally sighed, "He's developing his plasma abilities," Chaos sighed again and started to talk to Sally like this was normal until Rachel, the oracle, collapsed and started spewing green mist.

_The hero of Olympus will destroy everything in its path,_

_Unless faced by those who have bathed,_

_A choice to save the world or the brother she never had, _

_Chaos' heirs have to work with Egyptians good and bad,_

_Find the Chaos Styx and merge with the essence of an Egyptian divine,_

_Then plunge into the heart of his, whose life is on the line,_

"What just happened?" Rachel asked rubbing her head, "You just recited a prophecy." I answered. "What does it mean?" Asked an annoyed Annabeth. She hated not knowing because she is'a daughter of Athena so she must know everything' type. Percy answered also annoyed, "It's totally simple. I go crazy, Khepri, these Egyptians," he waved his hand at the Egyptians still standing next to Hades, "And Set have to find a Chaos Styx whatever that is, at least Khepri has to bath in the river Styx then finally when they find the dagger Khepri has to kill me. That's my take on it anyway." We all stared at him shocked until he looked at everyone like _care to explain why you're all staring at me like idiots._ "How can you be so calm when you just got a prophecy saying you're going to destroy the world then die?" Shouted Annabeth, her grey eyes flashing dangerously. Percy looked at her and his eyes went from a calm clear ocean green to red flames that by the looks of it were making Ares jealous, "Nobody lives forever Annabeth not even me." He glared at Annabeth, flicked his hand and summoned a comfortable looking chair from thin air. Sitting down he waved his hand telling us to continue. "I'm simply accepting the truth and trying to find a way to stop this."

"I'm sorry everyone but I have to go. Percy, Khepri, and Sally I'm going to shadow message (A/N Chaos' own type of Iris messaging) every day to see how you all are. If the gods don't like any of this, they can feel our wreath." With that sentence for us to think about, he disappeared into another shadow portal. "So Percy, Khepri can you guys show us your plasma powers?" I asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence Chaos left us with. Percy and Khepri looked at each other a seemed to have a silent conversation much like the ones me and Arty normally have. They entwined their hands and pointed their free hands at a log nearby. Percy's hand glowed green while Khepri's hand glowed black. The glows turned into tennis ball size orbs then rapidly grew to the size of a football. Percy and Khepri looked panicked. This wasn't meant to be happening. Sally ran over but couldn't stop the orb of energy from exploding and completely destroying the Amphitheatre. They had a looked on their faces that was identical saying _oh no! We're in trouble!_ _Run!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hay sorry for the long wait excuses:

I was ill

I had a massive English project and history essay to do

I was so tired

I had trouble moving the story along

Anyone who has ideas for the chapters/ scenes PM me and if you write a review I'll be really happy thx (thinking of having a romance with Khepri and Apollo but I suck at romance so either PM me your own or give me ideas)

THANKS FOR SUPPORT

10 months later…

Set's POV

Percy's training is going just as planned and probably even better than I hoped. My plan with fall into place even soon and that camp and the Kane children will pay for what they've done.

Khepri's POV

Training's going great! It's so fun especially since I'm not alone. The sad thing is that we're meant to be twins but his still better at this stuff then me! Eh, at least I get to see Apollo for archery lessons (A/N Sally can't do archery) wow I did not just think that! Thank the gods no-one heard me. I walked over to Connor and Travis. After the Egyptians (A/n the Egyptians are still there) me, Connor, Travis Percy, Anubis, Sadie, Nico and Thalia all became best friends. "Hay guys what's up?"

"Hey, just thinking of how to get Percy back for last week and how to get Anubis and Nico to smile."

I grinned, "I'm so helping with Percy as for the boys just make Sadie and Thalia walk up to them."

"Nice so what should we do to Percy?"

Connor's POV

This prank's gonna be awesome! Crap, Percy's meant to be at the sword fighting arena! I quickly grabbed the blueprints and dived in a bush. I was silent but my heart was pounding so hard I could have sworn he heard it. I peeked out the side to see if he was gone, "Hay Connor what are you doing behind a bush?" I nearly had a heart attack, "H-hay Perce, the damn Apollo took my iPod cuz of that prank last week."

"That's too bad I would help but I gotta go to the training arena to feed Mrs O'Leary see yah."

"See you later Perce." Gods that was close but really my iPod in a _bush?_ I ran back to Khepri and Travis who were waiting panting heavily, "P-Percy….is… at...the…a…arena….feeding… Mrs O'Leary."

"Kay let's put this plan into action!"


End file.
